The House
by Sin Whisperer of Secrets
Summary: Duo is working in a whorehouse, enjoying his life until someone comes along and decides to change the way he sees things. 1x2.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Well I have decided to start a new story, this idea just sort of popped into my head and I needed to get it out. I am not sure if I am going to continue or not, depends on what people think of the idea.

This currently written from Duo's perspective, though I am not sure if I would keep going this way or change to third person.

I tried to make the first chapter more of a background of the house and what goes on there. I figure that way it will be easier to understand what goes on later in the story, if I continue it.

This is most likely going to be a 1x2 thing… DuoxHeero or whatever you want to call it. But we will see.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Warnings: I am going to put this under R because the idea of The House isn't very innocent and I know if I am going to continue this, it is going to get hot and heavy within the next chapter. In this chapter just some foul language and stuff.

* * *

The House was a nice place to be… well, for some people. It was definitely kept clean and was constantly getting remodelled and fixed. There was no doubt that is met every client's needs and even the people that worked there enjoyed it.

Let me explain a bit further what this 'house' is, it is the place where I work. The name it goes by is The House, but it is short for The Whorehouse. Yeah, I work in a whore house, what of it? I make probably twice as much in a day as you do in a month. And hey, at least I am not working the streets. This place is classy, most people don't even realize it is a whorehouse until they talk to the receptionists.

On the outside, The House resembles a small hotel; in fact it is a hotel that was remodelled for our purposes. It stands five stories high and has one of those fancy walkways with the covers over them to keep clients from the rain. 'The House' is printed in white fancy letters all over it and the entrance's glass doors. Heh, there is even a butler at the door, but that is sort of understandable; we do get a lot of business here sometimes.

The interior still holds the class that is to be expected. Marble floors cover the lobby, the colour being that typical beige-ish colour ( I hate beige ) that seems to be so popular. Thank god for the few carpets that are near the from desk and sitting areas and the golden elevator doors. As I said, it really resembled a hotel. The whole place was lit with chandeliers, fireplaces and expensive lamps on tables. On special nights, candles could be found littered around, but that didn't happen often. In each little sitting area, there are about six of them, there are two love seats and a coffee table. Next to the table there is a magazine rack filled with any magazine imaginable. On top of the table there is a book, like a catalogue of every man and the few women who work in the building and a little bit about them. Also there is a menu with which clients can order drinks or fancy appetizers made fresh right when you order.

On the opposite side of the lobby from the doors is the reception desk. It is made of marble as well, though black to contrast the floor I suppose. Only the heads of the two receptionists can be seen from the lobby entrance. Of course, the males usually working the desk are always hot ( well, at least in my mind ). Well… how else are they going to bring any people in?

Suppose this is a good time to mention most of the people working here are males, save six or so females. Ages range from 18 (must be legal… or at least close enough) to, I don't know, I'd say 36? Who knows. But what is probably more surprising is that most of our clients are men as well. Not all of them are necessarily gay, but through the years I've learned straight men like to experiment sometimes… and on more than one occasion. I know my boss ( the owner ) didn't really think this idea would fly in the beginning, but he was glad when it did. Sure, it took a while for people to finally come out of their shells and step inside the door, but our privacy and confidentiality statements usually put people's minds at ease.

Sure, we do get women in every once in a while, but they are more the kinky types. The ones who like to participate in threesomes with two guys, secretly having a gay men fetish. I don't blame them, though, gay men are hot. We also get in groups, like bachelor parties or the bride's thing, also 18th birthday parties and other little celebrations; those are always fun.

The way The House is set up is there are two type of appointments, or 'meetings', or whatever word tickles your fancy. One is the 'quickie' and the other is, well, the book-in advance type of appointment. To briefly explain both, a quickie is the type of appointment that can be made on the spot. Though, with quickies options are usually restricted. Normally, you can choose a room, an employee, the props, a theme, whatever. But with a quickie, you get whatever room is available, and same with the employee. Props usually aren't used, but there have been exceptions. Quickies usually only last about half an hour max but anything is possible during that time. To contrast the quickie, there are longer, arranged appointments that involve more planning. With the appointments, the client can choose a date and time for the meeting and can choose their employee ( if they are available ). There is also a choice of room, some fancy, some not, as well as themes to which we also have theme rooms. Themes involve role-playing, props and a special room. Some popular themes are doctor, dominatrix/bondage/SM stuff, schoolgirl/boy, and pirates. Though, some people have weird fetishes and chose weird themes, like zombies. Who the hell wants to fuck a zombie?

Anyway, Really, this place isn't so bad, we are careful about the employees' ( the whores' ) safety and health. Clients must wear condoms during intercourse and oral sex, unless a doctor has given written consent that the client is free of STD's or whatever. Also us clients get checked nearly every two weeks. Sure, it is a bitch, but it is necessary.

Well, suppose that is all I need to say about The House, so why not come by and visit sometime? We'd love to have you.

* * *

R&R please. 


	2. The Long Haired WoMan

**Author's note**: Alright, here is the next chapter of The House. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I have decided to at least write a bit more of the story and I am planning on seeing how people like this chapter. There are sort of two plots in the chapter, the first (before the stars) if focused on Duo, the second (after) on Heero. I think this story has a lot of potential, but I also know it could fail horribly, SO comments and crits are welcomed, I'd love to get them.

Sorry for any mistakes (grammatically and continuity) I am planning on revising this as well.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Wing

**Warnings**: Nakedness and implications of sex. Just be ready for anything.

* * *

"Stupid… sick old bastards…" Duo Maxwell mumbled to himself as he passed the soap covered puff over his lightly tanned skin for the third time so far during his shower. His chestnut hair was unravelled from its typical braid that brushed the tops of his thighs and managed maintaining the plaits even though wet.

The bathroom was plain, much like a bathroom one would find in a normal house. It branched off of the room he had been in maybe ten minutes ago and was designed in the same simple way as that bedroom.

"Why do I always get stuck with them…?"he continued to mumble as he reapplied the soap to the puff, making this the fourth time.

"Maybe because they think your youth and energy is contagious?" came a voice from behind Duo, a slight laugh in its tone.

Jumping slightly Duo spun around quickly, his hair flinging thousands of water droplets towards the owner of the voice, to see who had come into the bathroom. "Jeez! Trowa, don't do that to me!" Duo exclaimed his hand on his chest, feeling his heart beating a mile a minute. "A knock on the door might have been nice!"

One corner of Trowa's lips upturned in a small smirk as he leaned against the wall next to the open curtain of the shower. The fact that Trowa was naked as well was a fleeting thought in Duo's mind; everyone in this place was naked. Pushing himself off the wall, Trowa stepped into the shower along with Duo, closing the space between them in no time.

Lifting his arms, Duo wrapped his arms around the taller male's neck, laughing softly as Trowa's hair was matted down over one of his emerald green eyes. "Maybe we should fuck so I can get some 'youth and energy' back…Old men are such nasty fucks, we really should do something about letting them make appointments," Duo suggested, his blue eyes shinning violet like they did every once in a while.

Bringing his hand forward, Trowa used it to grasp the shorter male's rapidly growing erection. Fondling it lovingly, Trowa leaned in a lightly pressed his lips to Duo's. "As much as I would love to," he started, letting his hand fall from Duo's cock, "but I just wanted to come see if you were ok, and steal a quick shower. I have another client soon, so I don't have time to restore your youth and energy."

Sometimes Duo wished Trowa would just be quiet, like he was with all his clients. But no… they had to be best friends, and Trowa seemed to feel the need to talk even more so than him, arouse him and, on top of that, ridicule him! Some best friend. "Trowa, you are always so mean to me," Duo pouted, trying to guilt trip Trowa into finishing what he had started. "What if I don't let you go?"

The small curve of Trowa's lips vanished and a blank expression took its place. "Duo, you know I could very easily get you off me."

Duo glared at the taller male; he had a point. Dropping his arms from Trowa's neck, Duo pushed him away. "Well then you can go use your own shower, this one is taken," he stated, not entirely serious, but also not kidding. Turning around Duo continued washing himself, aware that Trowa had left the shower.

Sighing softly Duo set the puff full of soap down. God, stupid Trowa, he always seemed to do that. Getting him all worked up and then leaving! Making him find his own way to relieve himself. By now masturbating was just so inadequate, maybe he could find another employee to have a go with. It wasn't like sex amongst the whores was uncommon, most of the people there had been there for a good 3 years or so and they had come to know each other very well. And well desperate times call for desperate measures.

Maybe Zechs would be up to it…

Turning off the shower, Duo wrung his hair out as best he could and he threw a towel around his waist. Stepping out of the shower and moving over to the mirror, Duo wiped the condensation off of it before starting to brush his hair out with the brush they kept in most bathrooms just for him. Completing that tedious task, Duo quickly braided his hair into his trademark braid; he had definitely become a pro at doing so over the years.

Leaving the bathroom, and bedroom it was attached to, Duo made his way down the hall and to the employees 'lounge' (if it could be called that). The room was pretty empty, only a few employees scattered on the couches. Quickly walking into one of the rooms that branched off the main room, Duo picked up his clothes off the floor, where he had left them when he came to get his outfit for his last customer. Throwing the towel off, Duo slipped on the cut off jean shorts and the plain black t-shirt. He couldn't help a small laugh at the bulge his still somewhat arouse cock made in his shorts; it would definitely catch Zechs's attention.

Once dressed, Duo exited the same way he came in and he made his way to the elevator. Stepping inside, Duo pushed the ground floor button. Leaning against the back wall of the elevator the chestnut haired male watched the numbers light up as he descended the floors.

Exiting the elevator, Duo meandered over to the lobby area, slipping behind the desk, oblivious to every one but the person he was after: Zechs. Said blond haired man was located in one of the two offices located behind the desk indicated by a pair of doors. Duo was headed for the one on the right, his long, slim legs getting him there in only a few steps. Knocking lightly, he waited for a 'come in' before turning the knob and slipping inside the room.

"Zechs darling, I have something to ask of you," Duo stated slowly, leaning back against the door, pushing his hips outwards at the same time. By the hungry look on Zechs's features, Duo suspected he was going to get what he wanted.

Why was he here?

They thought this was going to be amusing didn't they?

Well it WASN'T and now he felt like killing something… preferably his two best friends.

_Flashback_

"Here you go, Heero, your present!" a far too excited Quatre chirped. In his hand was a pale beige envelope. Heero hated beige; and so far he was hating his present.

"I said no presents," Heero replied sternly making no move to take the present.

"Oh common! You can't tell me the cold, heartless Heero Yuy really didn't want a birthday present. You only turn 22 once Heero, so just take it," Quatre stated, pushing the envelope against Heero's chest.

Here they were in a club, a place he hated, and they were celebrating his birthday, something else he didn't like doing. He thought friends were supposed to keep from doing thing their friends hated.

"Yuy, just take the goddamn thing," Wufei added in coolly.

With a reluctant grunt, Heero took the envelope. Turning it over in his hands a couple times, Heero ripped it open and pulled out three pieces of paper. Reading the writing written on one, Heero froze.

_End Flashback_

Oh yes, getting him three certificates for free appointments at a whore house were the perfect birthday gift for him. Him, the man who had slept with a total of two people in his entire life and was probably more conservative than an old woman who attended church twice a week.

The look on both their smug faces as he froze, realizing what his gift was, made him want to hurt them both very, very badly. They thought it was funny.

Oh, but the best part was their excitement as they told him it was mostly a male whorehouse, and the few women were butch…. Though, they did say that some of the men were very effeminate, but Heero didn't see an upside.

So now, here he was, entering the building, the butler opening the door for him. He could have sworn he saw the butler smirk. And he was going to try to get a refund or something. Walking stiffly and quickly to the reception desk he caught sight of someone, a woman by the length of the braid of hair and the slim figure, behind the desk. She didn't look butch, maybe if he couldn't get a refund… he could, well… yeah.

Clearing his throat as he stopped in front of the desk, seeing the woman disappear inside one of the rooms back there, Heero focused on the two people behind the desk.

"I would like to get a refund on these." He stated simply, his voice flat.

Without even looking at the certificates, one of the males shook his head. "I am sorry, but we can't do that. It says right there that there are no refunds." Lifting a hand, the man pointed at a sign that said in neat, cursive writing 'no refunds'.

"Fine… then how the hell do I do this?" Heero mumbled, mentally cursing the stupid people who came up with that policy. Though, now, this meant he could possibly … erm… with that chick with the long hair. Ok, so Heero had a tiny thing for long hair, he liked having something to run his fingers through.

"Alright, do you know who you want to book with? Or do you need to look through the book?" The guy asked, seemingly preparing himself to take all this down with his pen.

"The one with the braid, that just went in there," Heero said, pointing to the door to the right.

The man didn't even need to bother look, "Duo. Alright, availability may be limited for the immediate days, Duo's popular, but if you'd like…" he trailed off, grabbing a notebook, he quickly leafed through it. "If you'd like, there is some free time tomorrow, it is kind of late; 11:30. And because you are using the certificate it will only be an hour, so if you use the entire hour, you will leave at 12:30. Is that ok?"

God all these people did was talk. "Hn," was Heero's affirmative reply.

"Can I get your full name and number please?"

"Heero Yuy; 292-0001."

"M'kay…" he mumbled as he scribbled the information down. "Would you like to use a theme room, wear costumes, use props, or any other service we provide here?"

Heero just remained uncaring, though his face kept the same blank/pissed off look it had from when he first walked in, "No." He wasn't some kinky freak who wanted to fuck someone in kitty ears and a tail.

"Alright, so here is your information, we look forward to seeing you tomorrow," the male stated, handing Heero a small slip of paper with 'The House' written on it in fancy letters, the address and his information.

Just as he was turning to leave, Heero froze as he heard… a moan? Turning back to face the sound of the noise, his eyes focused in on the door where the woman disappeared. The moans were getting louder and higher as time passed, mixed with the grunts from the other partner. Not able to listen to that, and feeling a slight blush come to his cheeks, Heero quickly turned and headed out the door, not even letting the butler open the door for him.

Storming off down the street Heero decided he was definitely going to kill his friends.

* * *

R&R please. 


	3. The Meeting

**Author's Note:** Sorry it is taking me so long to update, it's just it's the holidays and I am lazy. Well, here is the next chapter. I am sorry for the confusion of the last chapter, where the whole shift of characters happened… I did put stars in the text, but I guess they just didn't show up, I will try to fix it this time. This time, there is character shifting again, and them it sort of merges into one. Hopefully I made it noticeable enough… if not, I will fix it when I revise this.

Ok, I know STD tests usually take longer than a couple hours, but for this fic's sake, we are going to make it happen. If I leave information about a certain procedure I wrote about in the first chapter, don't get to angry over it; I mean you read the first one (the reason I made it) so you know the just of what goes on there.

Thanks to all the reviews, I really enjoyed them. It is nice to see what you people think of the story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts

**Warning:** There is a little bit of sexual play near the end, it will be pretty obvious when it is about to happen, so if you don't want to read, don't. Though, it is nothing too bad.

* * *

He had been thinking about this appointment all day and all the previous night. Heero was actually finding himself kind of… nervous about it.

Duo…

That name kept ringing in his head. Sure, it was an odd name for a woman, but it made her all the more exotic, made her all the more mysterious.

Heero couldn't believe himself; he was going to sleep with some whore who would probably be making fun of him five minutes after their appointment was over. Saying how horrible he was, who knows. God, maybe it was a bad idea to go through with this.

Was he really that desperate? Obviously. After all, he hadn't gotten laid in… well, the number of years is not important, just the fact that it has been a while is enough. Anyway, it wasn't like it was his choice to get the certificates, it was Wufei's and Quatre's fault.

But… then again, he did go get the tests done today at the clinic. He spent his entire day there practically; though, it wasn't like he was doing much at work except for sitting and thinking about her.

Heero sighed; he had been standing on the sidewalk opposite The House for an hour now. Getting weird looks from every one who passed him by, even the butler seemed to be very wary of him. Probably thought Heero was a bomber… not that that wouldn't have been believable, his stolid, unmoving, soldier-like appearance definitely backed up that assumption.

It was ten thirty, only half an hour left to wait.

God it was cold, maybe he could go wait inside near one of the fireplaces he had seen his first time in. Though Heero couldn't seem to move himself from that spot. Part of him still didn't want him to go through with it; he was better than these whores, he could find someone to sleep with for free. But his legs started to move, carrying him across the street and obviously another part of him, a more dominant part, wanted him to go, fulfill his fantasies that now revolved around her.

Climbing up the few steps to the building, Heero was slightly confused as the butler moved into his way; though, he didn't show it.

"Excuse me sir, but I am going to have to check you for weapons," the butler stated, his voice monotone.

Heero just nodded; he could care less what this butler did. Lifting his arms, he let the butler pat him down and his pockets before letting him in.

"Enjoy yourself."

Heero ignored him and walked to the desk wondering what exactly he was going to say. "I… have an appointment in half an hour, I was wondering if I could wait in here."

"Heero Yuy?" the male asked; it was a different one than last time. Heero just nodded. "If you'd like, you can head up to the room now and get yourself comfortable. No one is in there right now."

"Hn," was Heero reply. The male obviously took it as an affirmative reply as he handed Heero a key to a room.

"Fourth floor, room 402. It is on your right when you get out of the elevator," the receptionist explained.

With another nod of his head, Heero walked towards the elevator and pushed the 'up' button as he arrived. Looking around himself he wondered if perhaps he would run into someone he knew. God, what would they think? He would just have to explain that it was a gift, a joke gift… yes.

A soft ding pulled Heero out of his thoughts. The far left of the three elevators slid open and Heero entered, surprised to find a couple inside… deeply locked in a kiss…

Clearing his throat slightly, he caught the attention of the two people. They just looked at him a moment before returning to their previous 'activity'.

Mentally groaning, Heero decided to take another elevator. Though just as he turned the elevator door closed. He really didn't belong in a place like this; public displays of affection weren't his thing. Groaning audibly this time, Heero pushed the button for the fourth floor.

Staring determinately at the control panel the entire way, Heero was glad when there was another soft ding and the door opened. Exiting, Heero quickly turned right down the hall.

Out of sight of the elevator, Heero slowed his pace and began looking for his room. On this side of the hall there only seemed to be two rooms: 401 and 402, who were positioned on opposite sides of the hall, though not across from one another.

Moving to the door with the number 402 on it, Heero inserted his key and turned it. The door now unlocked, Heero turned the knob and let it swing open.

The room looked classy, much like the lobby, but it was more a romantic classy. Everything seemed to be either gold, crimson red, or white, with a dash of black here and there. The room was big as well, especially for a hotel. The ceilings reached higher than any normal room would, and it was at least the size of the main floor of a house, if not bigger. And it was all open. Everything. The bed was in clear view of a dinning table located on the opposite side of the room; the kitchen-type area was in full view of the fireplace. It was just… big.

Stepping inside and closing the door, Heero slipped the key into his pocket as he began to walk around. The dinning table was of a deep mahogany and the chairs were made of the same wood, except for red cushions that covered the seat. The carpet was a beige-gold colour and there were crimson rugs everywhere. Heading over to the bed Heero ran his hand over the sheets; they were soft, made of some fine material. The walls were all painted a dull gold almost matching the carpet, except lighter. A few couches were scattered, a deep red colour, one in front of the fireplace the others near the dinning table. The kitchen was mostly black, black cabinets and black appliances; only the linoleum floor was white.

Heero couldn't help but admire the room. The House definitely went all out on their rooms. To say he wasn't curious to see what other rooms looked like would have been a lie.

Now standing beside the dinning table, Heero slipped his jacket off his slim shoulders and put it on the back of one of the chairs before heading over to the fireplace. Taking a seat on the unbelievably comfortable couch, he just watched the fire. He could feel his stomach knotting with anticipation.

What was wrong with him? He never got nervous or antsy; he was always calm. And now, some woman had gone and changed that, well at least on the inside. Throughout the whole day though, he had managed to keep a stoic, blank face while his thoughts raced. Force of habit he supposed.

Last client of the evening, then home for a well deserved rest.

Duo sighed as he put away the controller for the game he had been playing in the employee's lounge. He had had a half an hour break between clients and had decided to play a game to pass the time.

And time was up.

Not given a costume or outfit to wear, Duo had chosen a nice pair of tight leather pants and a black, tight muscle shirt to go with it. He was feeling dark and seductive and wanted to show it. His slightly tanned muscles flexing in his arms, Duo pushed himself off the couch and moved to one of the doors in the employee's lounge. There was an employee lounge on every floor that through 'secret passages' accessed every room on the floor, that way they didn't have to walk the halls.

Walking through the door, Duo headed into one of the 'secret passages', as he liked to call them, and slowly made his way to room 402. His favourite number, 02; he smiled.

Quietly opening the door, Duo slid into the room silently. With a small body like his it was nearly impossible to make a noise unless done so purposely. Spotting his client on the couch in front of the fire place, Duo moved in, hips sawing noiselessly.

Coming up behind the couch Duo bent over, his hands sliding down his client's shoulders and chest clasping together loosely and his braid falling down a same path.

Heero tensed as he felt the arms on him, immediately thinking the worst, but then saw the braid.

"Duo."

Duo couldn't help a soft laugh as he felt Heero stiffen, more puffs of air than a sound. Nodding slightly Duo brought his lips to Heero's ear, parting them slightly to let his tongue pass along the shell of his ear.

Shuddering, Heero forgot all sense of nervousness and unclasped the hands on his chest. Standing up, he turned and was met with the most beautiful… man?

Eyebrows furrowed dangerously, Heero glared at the whore. "You are a man."

Duo bit his tongue, it was no good making sarcastic comments, it only made clients madder. "Yes, I am. Thank you for noticing."

"I don't fuck men," Heero replied sternly.

"Then why the hell to you book me?" God, was this guy an idiot? "Why not some chick?"

"A misjudgement," it wasn't like Heero was going to say he made a mistake or anything, at least not verbally.

Shit he did mess up badly though… Duo wasn't a woman, but a man. And not even really an effeminate man; though he definitely had some qualities of a woman… like that goddamn hair. That was what got him into this mess in the first place.

"That's not my fault, is it? And I don't see why it should be a problem," Duo replied, crossing his arms over his chest and giving a slight shrug. He always did love a challenge, and now he had one. Get Mr. I-don't-fuck-men, to sleep with him, shouldn't be too hard.

"How can it not?" Heero bit back, his eyes gleaming dangerously. He didn't like this guys, firstly because he wasn't the woman he had been fantasising about and secondly because he seemed to have an attitude.

"I mean, a hole is a hole and a mouth is a mouth, right?" Duo's lips turned up slightly in a smirk as he watched a sort of war start to rage in his client. Not that he could really tell, jeez the guy was wearing a mask or something to hide his emotions; but his eyes; those were what gave him away. Such intense eyes, and such a pretty colour.

Duo did have a point, Heero reasoned. He could always pretend Duo was that woman he had been thinking about, just put a bag over his head or something, then he wouldn't know the difference. No, that wouldn't work; "I am not gay."

The smirk on the whore's lips widened as he strolled around the couch to stop in front of Heero. "Well, you know what I think?" Duo asked, his eyes seeming to glint violet.

No, Heero replied mentally, but said nothing and let Duo continue.

"It isn't gay if you don't reciprocate. And if you have a thing against anal play, I could just suck you off for an hour," Duo suggested with another casual shrug of his slim shoulders. If he got his hands and mouth on Heero's cock, there was no doubt he could get Heero's cock somewhere else in his body.

Another good point, but… but… Heero really couldn't think of a reason why to keep fighting it. He had heard himself that guys suck cocks better than women, and Duo was a whore so he probably had a lot of practice…

"…Alright," Heero agreed reluctantly, still glaring somewhat at Duo; though it didn't seem as deadly the other one he had received.

Grinning wickedly, Duo moved in, his hands going straight for the button and zipper of Heero's pants. He felt his client tense again at the contact, but shrugged it off. "So, what's your name?" Duo purred, the sounds of the zipper being lowered followed his voice.

Heero was planning on giving a fake name, but who cared? He definitely wasn't coming back here ever again; and definitely wasn't planning on seeing Duo again. "Heero."

Hooking his thumbs in the waist of Heero's pants, Duo smirked as he started pushing the pants down. "Heero, eh? Sounds exotic," Duo commented idly, though kept the purr to his voice.

Heero tried to ignore the way his name seemed to roll of Duo's tongue and ignore the feelings Duo were bringing forth. But, above all, he tried to ignore his growing erection.

Closing his eyes, he didn't have to see to know Duo was lowering himself along with Heero's pants. Duo on his knees and the material bunched at Heero's feet, he could feel Duo's hot breath on his rapidly growing cock.

"Sit down," Duo commanded softly, guiding Heero slowly to the couch so he wouldn't trip on his pants.

Moving himself as well once Heero was seated, Duo used his hands to slowly separate Heero's legs by the knees.

Heero felt foolish with his pants around his knees, being guided by a whore, but willingly complied. When he finally risked opening his eyes, he was slightly shocked to see Duo up against the edge of the couch right between his spread legs, his face mere inches from the erection in his boxers.

Reaching out a slender hand, Duo slipped it into the fly at the front of Heero's boxers. He noticed Heero jump, and his cock twitch, at the contact and wondered if perhaps Heero was a virgin. Wrapping slim singers around his shaft, Duo pulled Heero's cock out of the fly, exposing it to the increasingly warm air in front of the fireplace.

As soon as Duo's fingers touched him, Heero was gone. He was in some sort of haze, a euphoria that only allowed him to feel the sensations Duo brought him. Though, he was completely aware his whore was a man and, truthfully, he didn't care.

His body felt on fire as a wet warmth engulfed him, giving him pleasure he was sure he had never experienced before. His back arched off the back of the couch as he writhed under Duo's skilled mouth, feeling the slight urge to moan.

Heero's eyes roamed over Duo slim body, every curve shown through the thin and tight fabric of his clothing. His eyes seemed to linger on Duo's ass, noticing how tight the leather looked stretched over it. A hole was a hole, right?

Reaching both hands out Heero used them to pull Duo's head of his cock, a little disappointed that the sensations had to stop as well.

Duo looked at Heero curiously, "Is something wrong?"

"Let's fuck," Heero replied, not a hint of emotion in his voice. Though, the smirk that spread across Duo's lips did make him uneasy.

"Alright," Duo purred, taking a condom out of a small pocket on the front of his pants, "put this on."

* * *

R&R please. 


End file.
